Beauty and The Idol
by TheGoddessAthena
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are worlds apart. Naruto is a charming playboy and Sasuke would rather eat dry ice then spend a second with him. Romance ensues. High school fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty and the Idol **

**Disclaimer:**Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own it nor do I gain any money from this fanfiction.

**Summary:** Naruto and Sasuke are worlds apart. Naruto is a charming playboy and Sasuke would rather eat dry ice then spend a second with him. Romance ensues. High school fic.

* * *

><p>It had never occurred to Naruto that changing high schools mid-semester would puzzle and infuriate every adult in his life. Or as his guardian Kakashi put it (after giving Naruto a perturbed look about his decision) Naruto had a, "ghastly sense of timing."<p>

It had taken him less time to move back to Konoha from Los Angeles then it did convincing Kakashi that getting a fresh start was a good idea. He had, after all, a good reason. Kakashi begged to differ but Naruto was set on his decision and he managed to find a house, register for school, and finish his midterms all while dodging his lurking guardian.

It had also never occurred to Naruto that one could not simply waltz into a class thirty minutes late and expect not to be openly gawked at.

"Take a seat Mr. Uzumaki," the teacher said turning an interesting shade of red when he smiled politely at her.

He took a brief moment to sweep his light blue eyes across the room, noticing an unassuming dark haired boy leaning his chin on his closed fist. The boys attention taken over by the open window where a group of students played basketball.

The teacher, Hinata Hyuuga, who had started teaching that morning without a prior warning that Naruto would be in her class, cleared her throat and made a mental note to try not to stare at the teen.

Naruto leaned close to Sasuke and whispered, "Who's winning?"

The blond's quick reflexes saved him from being slapped in the face when Sasuke suddenly turned to raise his hand, his eyes never straying from the window.

"Ms. Hyuuga."

"Y-yes Sasuke?" Hinata replied caught off-guard.

Sasuke finally turned to address his teacher. "May I switch seats?"

Hinata looked from Naruto to Sasuke before nodding. "Yes, of course."

Naruto bristled, feeling the blood rush to his face.

"No need. I'll move," Naruto said stiffly.

Sasuke's open display of hostility toward Naruto had caught the entire class's attention which resulted in soft whispers to spread like wildfire across the room. Hinata smiled reassuringly at Naruto.

Again, the blond swept the room with his eyes and spotted a red haired teen sitting further in the back. He wore heavy black eyeliner, black nail polish, and an outfit consisting of a plane black t-shirt, black ripped jeans and black converse with black laces. There was also a very unpleasant look on his face.

Naruto smiled. Perfect.

The red haired teen didn't even bother to look at Naruto when he sat down. Hinata softly brought the attention of her students back to the matter at hand. Naruto took a deep breath, toying with the locket around his neck.

* * *

><p>One Year Later...<p>

Thursday

A sliver of sunlight streamed through the gap in his curtains and stained the backs of his eyelids red. Naruto frowned and turned away from the light. The alarm was beeping loudly but he didn't move to turn it off. He didn't even bother opening his eye. A familiar weight pressed down on his chest as the body on top of his stirred.

"Get up," he said out loud. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at his alarm clock and panic seized him. He leaped out of bed, ignoring the loud shriek he heard when he did and almost tripping on his bed sheets.

Growling, he unplugged the alarm then he removed his boxers as he ran to the bathroom, grabbing a t-shirt and jeans from the floor. Once he brushed his teeth and threw on his clothes he stared at himself in the mirror. Tired blue eyes stared back. He put a hand through his long blond hair, making a mental note to getting it cut soon as he tied it into a ponytail. He usually had time to brush back his long bangs before he tied his hair but since he was running late he had to settle for having them frame his face. He tugged at the tanned leg that stuck out from his silk sheets, toying with the idea of climbing back into bed and spooning with the body attached to the leg. The loud blare of a car horn took him out of his reverie and made him rush down the stairs.

Naruto grabbed the backpack waiting for him by the door and walked into the blinding morning sun. He grinned when he saw a red haired boy leaning out of a familiar black Jeep Wrangler parked in his driveway.

"Hurry up!" Gaara growled, starting the engine.

Naruto threw his backpack in the backseat and they sped off. As his mind cleared the last cobwebs of sleep from his consciousness, the familiar first-day-of-school jitters spiked through him. Even though he felt confident the day would fly by without any snags he couldn't help thinking he was forgetting something... And it wasn't until they entered the school's chaotic parking lot that Naruto swore, laughing as he did so.

"We left her," Naruto said.

"Again?" Gaara replied almost sounding aghast but that could have been Naruto's imagination. Gaara's emotions (if one could call them that) consisted only of moody and stoic.

Gaara made a U-turn.

Ten minutes later they parked next to a disheveled blond girl wearing a loose one shouldered top and cut-off short shorts with a messenger bag slung across her chest.

"Forget something asshole?" Ino huffed, crossing her arms.

"I swear I thought you were right behind me," Naruto said sheepishly.

"Whatever." Ino grumbled climbing into the backseat.

Naruto gave Ino his signature white toothed grin.

It had taken nearly three weeks after summer vacation before anyone at Konoha high could get used to Naruto's growth spurt, mostly because he had the reputation for being the short and chubby slow-witted enigma. When word got out that Naruto came back from his vacation abroad looking like a tall, tanned, muscular, blond sex-god - he found that people who would have never talked to him in high school suddenly became his friends. The frenzy, however, died down after a pop-star had been discovered passed out in her bathtub due to an overdose. Him moving up the ranks at Konoha High School became old news and was finally seen as the norm.

Even though Naruto had developed a quick following at Konoha high school he still mostly kept to himself with the exception of Gaara. There was also a roster of girls and boys he had rotating in and out of his bed.

Naruto reflected on how quickly his life in the "in crowd" had normalized as he walked through the lunch line, sidestepping a puddle of chocolate milk before picking up a tray. He momentarily turned to warn the girl behind him about the deadly puddle when a blur of black walked past him towards the back of the line. Unfortunately the black blur didn't notice the puddle on the floor and proceeded to spin off-course into him. Without thinking he caught the blur.

"Steady," he said chuckling.

Naruto's inwardly groaned when he realized who it was.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," he said sarcastically.

"Put me down Uzumaki," Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"Of course princess."

Naruto stepped back and Sasuke (to his credit) didn't yelp when he gracelessly dropped to the floor on his butt.

To say Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha had gotten off the wrong foot would be the understatement. The few run-ins they had both parties made a point to ignore the other. What was odd was they hardly knew each other outside from the one class they both shared their freshmen year of high school and even then they had bickered so much Naruto had been forced to move to a different class period.

Sasuke's angry huff brought Naruto out of his reverie on their mutual dislike for each other.

"You have done nothing but get in my way since you've arrived here," Sasuke seethed standing up. "

"Maybe if you weren't such a bastard all the ti-"

"You're nothing but a spoiled, cantankerous, child."

"Who are you callin' cantankerous!"

"Idiot." Sasuke sneered, pivoting away from Naruto to salvage what was left of his dignity.

"Hey I'm not done!" Naruto yelled, his raged licked his nerves. Before he could stop his hand he grabbed a bowl of JELL-O and threw it at the back of Sasuke's head.

He felt remorseless glee when the bowl hit its target.

Sasuke whipped around, pure rage on his face. Naruto's quick reflexes saved him from a face full of mashed potatoes but the people behind him weren't so lucky. There were screams of outrage and before anyone could say, "food fight" a food fight broke out in the entire cafeteria.

After the administrators managed to weasel out the names of the culprits who had started the so-called "food-pocalypse" from the students, Naruto and Sasuke not only had to clean the entire cafeteria but they also received four weeks detention.

Together.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday

Naruto leaned his head on the cold tiles of the bathroom wall, his breath coming out staggered and strained. He closed his eyes, deftly tucking himself back into his boxers and zipping his pants.

"Are you listening to me?" Sakura asked, staring up at him expectantly.

Naruto stared down at her, trying to hide his mollified smile.

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

Sakura scoffed and stood.

"I asked you if you were going to make it to my party tomorrow night," she said, digging into her bag. Naruto watched as she went through the motions of reapplying her makeup. She took a swig of her pocket-sized mouthwash and spit it out in the sink, and then she reapplied the bubble-gum lip-gloss Naruto could still taste on his tongue.

"Of course," Naruto said, snaking his hands around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulders and made eye-contact with her in the bathroom mirror. He could see the pupils in her large green eyes start to dilate and he knew he had her. His left hand went north while his right hand slowly descended south.

It looked like he would be late for detention after all.

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned as he entered the room where he was to report for detention. Afternoons with Sakura always made him extra sleepy.<p>

Sasuke was already there, sitting in his corner, staring unblinkingly out of the window.

"You're late Uzumaki."

Naruto tried not to groan when he saw who would be presiding over them as they "seriously thought about what they had done."

"Hi ."

Ebisu crossed his arm, clearly unamused. "Why were you late?"

"I got lost?"

"You owe me an hour."

"But –"

"Sit down."

Ebisu, the teacher assigned to be their warden during their time in detention, reminded Naruto of his least favorite teacher when he attended Octavia high school in LA. He had the look of a man who had no sense of humor and an unconcealed hatred for anyone who did not meet his high expectations.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto scowled. As a form of revenge Naruto sat directly behind him. He tried not to grin when he saw Sasuke's back stiffen.

Naruto was relieved that Ebisu actually made them do something instead of stewing in the rank miasma of sheer boredom. In addition to cleaning the whiteboard in Ebisu's classroom they were sent to the library to help organize and re-shelve books.

Sasuke purposely ignored Naruto and for the most part the blond did too (except for occasional snide comment about how Sasuke had rod shaped objects permanently stuck in his bottom).

"You want to fuck me don't you?" Naruto said as if the realization suddenly dawned on him.

"Pardon?" Sasuke was sure he had heard wrong.

"That's why you hate me so much." Naruto continued, not noticing the murderous glare he was given. "It's all sexual tension. You can't have me so it drives you crazy."

"The only thing that drives me crazy is my contempt for you," Sasuke offered angrily.

"Was it that first day Sasuke?" Naruto asked undeterred."You saw me and instantly wanted me to bend you over that desk." He walked closer to Sasuke until the dark haired teen was backed into the bookshelf. Sasuke's stony face didn't stop Naruto from delicately brushing his bangs from his eyes.

There was a pregnant pause.

Sasuke's murderous eyes was the last thing Naruto saw before he was slammed into the bookshelf, successfully dislodging a couple volumes of Shakespeare's greatest works onto his head.

He hoped the bruise under his eye would heal before Monday.

Sasuke stormed off, letting off a string of curse words that would make the devil blush.

Naruto took his share of the books they needed to shelve and they worked for the rest of the night separately in tense silence. Three hours later (in addition to the extra hour he owed Ebisu) Naruto flopped face first into his pillow.

* * *

><p><span>Monday<span>

Sasuke had skipped breakfast that morning to drive to school early in order to make his case against the dangers of allowing him and Naruto to share punishment. He had even taken time to write down his argument, sign his name at the bottom, and even placed it in an envelope. He had waited for thirty minutes in the office for the dean, running over his entire speech in his head.

Not only did the dean find Sasuke's letter hilarious, she asked if she could fax it to the rest of her staff.

Desperate, Sasuke attempted to list off ways he would systematically sabotage the dean's career.

That also failed.

Finally, Sasuke did the only thing his pride would allow him to do in place of begging. He made threats against another student's life.

"If you leave me alone in a room with him I'll either kill him or slit my wrists."

"I'll take that into account Mr. Uchiha," said the dean, a huge breasted woman who had an even bigger temper if she caught you staring at them.

"You can't punish us separately?" Sasuke asked refusing to take no for an answer.

Tsunade actually had the gile to shrug. "It's easier to lump you both together. This way you can resolve your issues _and_ we can use you as extra labor."

"There are no unresolved issues. We just met."

Tsunade smiled. "Then you can get acquainted."

Sasuke had no choice, it was time to beg.

"Please."

"Is that all Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke got the hint.

His mood soured more when he saw that he wasn't the only person to arrive early to class. The two girls suddenly stopped speaking when he walked in but Sasuke was used to that by now. He would have to sulk later, for now he had to slip his mask back on. He mentally swore when one of the giggling duo sauntered over to where he sat.

"You're Sasuke right?" she said, her smile not quite reaching her green eyes. Sasuke stared at her blankly.

The blond in the front row burst out in uncontrollable laughter and Sasuke had to quill the urge to strangle her.

"I'm Sakura." She stuck out her hand.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at her open hand. He was sure Sakura knew who he was. In fact, he was sure the last time Sakura had addressed him they were in middle-school and she had blurted out her undying love for him. He had rolled his eyes before he coldly dismissed her, sending her crying. Her gaggle of friends descended on them but Sasuke could tell they were secretly relieved she hadn't succeeded. However, when he failed to respond positively to any of their advances they had proceeded to spread nasty rumors and shun him.

Or was Sasuke the one who shut everyone out after his parents died? He brushed away the mental cobwebs and tried hard to listen to what Sakura was saying.

"Anyway," Sakura said retracting her hand. "You have detention with Naruto after school right?"

Sasuke felt a cold chill down his spine. He nodded.

"Could you tell him that he can't come over tonight? My parents went gaga after they heard I threw a party and they totally grounded me."

"Tell him yourself."

"He speaks," the blond said, giving a dramatic gasp.

"My cellphone was taken as punishment. Come on please?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. He decided that speaking extensively to her exhausted him so he gave in.

"Fine."

Sakura's face brightened and Sasuke almost flinched.

That afternoon when Naruto came into detention with the most dejected look Sasuke had ever seen. The blond's usual bright blue eyes were red and puffy and were accented by the dark circles under his eyes. His blond hair was limp and greasy and since he hadn't bothered to tie it back the long tendrils fell around his face completing his melancholy look. Not only did Naruto walk as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders but the world was simultaneously sucking the blood from his veins.

Sasuke tried not to stare.

After Ebisu made a show of his astonishment at Naruto's early arrival they were herded to the library.

Sasuke didn't know what was worse, Naruto as remorseful and depressed or Naruto over-sexualized and cocky. Swallowing what was left of his pride, Sasuke walked to where Naruto was sorting through a pile of science books and cleared his throat. Naruto turned to look at him.

"Your…friend," Sasuke began awkwardly. "The pink haired one." Was that an amused glint in Naruto's eyes? _Damn him_. "She said she's grounded so don't come tonight."

Naruto nodded. "Okay."

Sasuke could feel his eye starting to twitch, then what Naruto said sunk in.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke blurted out before he could stop himself. He felt his face heat up immediately.

Naruto didn't seem to notice but he gave Sasuke a long measured look. "Yeah," he answered blandly.

When Sasuke didn't say anything more they fell back into silence, each trying to start up the conversation again but not knowing how.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beauty and the Idol **

**Disclaimer:**Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own it nor do I gain any money from this fanfiction.

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday <span>

Sasuke floated across the silent kitchen in his white slippers. Yawning, he absently picked up the television remote and turned on the sleek black plasma television perched on the corner of his cluttered kitchen counter.

"_Welcome __back __to __E!__News. __I__'__m __Ryan __Seacrest_."

Sasuke opened the fridge, only half listening.

"_Our __top __story__: Kushina __Uzumaki __announced __her sudden __retirement from acting__. __With __more __on __the __story __here__'__s __Ben __Lyons. __Ben_."

The dark haired teen slowly peeked from the fridge's silver door. Uzumaki? Wasn't that insufferable blond's last name. Feeling blindly for the jug of orange juice that he knew was hiding behind several Chinese take-out boxes.

There was no way they were related. Kushina Uzumaki was a beautiful Japanese actress who had made a name for herself in the United States starring in a string of Karate franchise films. She married a German-born director whose name escaped Sasuke but they had gone through a very public and very nasty divorce. Besides, wasn't Naruto adopted?

Sasuke paused to watch the entertainment report.

"_Thanks Ryan. The last __time __we __spoke __with __the actress __was __after s__he __wrapped __her __film _Ninja Rebellion."

The scene cut to a beautiful young actress with long red hair and kind eyes who sat grinning on a plush maroon couch.

"_Kushina had __a __hard __time __finding getting back to work__ after it __was __reported s__he developed breast cancer_," the reporter continued. "_A statement from her publicist confirms the actress wants to take time off to recuperate no word yet if she will return to film any time soon_ -"

"What are you watching?" a soft voice asked. Sasuke whipped around and saw his brother staring at him. Without thinking the dark haired teen reached for the remote and turned off the television.

"Nothing," he replied, his heart thumping loudly.

Itachi stood very still, staring Sasuke down with his deep penetrating black eyes.

"Are you hungry?"

Sasuke unconsciously touched his stomach. "No."

"Are you sure? I can make you someth –"

"I have to go."

Itachi's lip twitched downward in what Sasuke thought was an impression of a frown.

"I can drive you."

"No."

There was a brief moment when Sasuke was sure he saw a flutter of emotion go across his brother's face but Itachi lowered his eyes for a moment and whatever emotion that had been lurking under the surface was properly disposed of.

Sasuke stepped out of the kitchen and the house was silent once again.

* * *

><p>That afternoon when he reported to detention he fell into routine alongside Naruto as they stacked books. They exchanged half-hearted jabs once in a while but Sasuke was grateful when they were finally allowed to leave.<p>

Sasuke was securing his book-bag around his shoulder when Naruto stepped up to him.

"Hey..." Naruto hesitated, averting his eyes from Sasuke's steel gaze. "Um, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

When Sasuke didn't respond Naruto cleared his throat and continued. "You know, for being such an ass."

Sasuke continued starring at Naruto as the blond scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment and turned an impressive shade of pink.

"Good talk...I'll see you tomorrow I guess," Naruto mumbled.

It wasn't until the doors to the library closed that Sasuke released a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Bye," Sasuke said to the silent room.

* * *

><p><span>Wednesday <span>

It wasn't until Naruto found himself openly staring at the way Sasuke's black shirt slinked up his toned stomach as he arranged books that he realized he had gone a full day without speaking to a girl. He checked his phone and smiled – he had three text messages from Tenten, a senior from his trigonometry class, asking to come over early.

Sasuke noticed Naruto grinning madly at his phone and his curiosity peaked. He hadn't realized he had been staring until the blond looked up and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Say Sasuke," Naruto began licking his lips. He put the collection of Jane Austin novels in their proper place and turned back to Sasuke. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Sasuke stiffened, pretending to be invested in the title of the books he had just grabbed from the cart.

"No."

"Why not?" Naruto persisted.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't have time."

Naruto chuckled softly which for some reason made Sasuke blush.

"That's your excuse?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"It's the truth," Sasuke said, hating how much his voice shook as he spoke.

"You're not part of any clubs at school. You don't have a job – or at least you haven't mentioned a job." The blond began, ticking off each item with his finger. "You don't seem to have any close friends. Sasuke, you probably have the most free-time of any guy I know."

"Or maybe…" Naruto said stroking his chin thoughtfully. Sasuke tried to ignore how his heart seemed to hiccup when he caught onto Naruto's train of thought. "You're just not interested in girls."

Sasuke dropped the books he had in his hands. He instantly dropped to his knees and started to pick them up.

Naruto blinked owlishly at him. "Wait. Am I right? Are you gay?"

Sasuke stayed kneeling, staring at the books he had gathered. Willing his hands to stop shaking.

"So what if I am," he said. The blond was bound to find out sooner or later, he was surprised Naruto's new friends hadn't filled him in yet.

Naruto shrugged, grinning. "Makes no difference to me, you're still an asshole."

Sasuke studied the blond's face and decided that his indifference was genuine enough to ignore his backhanded compliment.

"I'm assuming from the company you keep that you prefer the fairer sex," Sasuke said, hoping he sounded nonchalant about the subject.

Naruto shrugged again, frowning. "I've had my share of girlfriends." He handed Sasuke a copy of _Moby Dick_, making sure to make eye contact with Sasuke before he continued. "And boyfriends."

Sasuke kept a level gaze. "Are you going to let go of the book?"

Naruto chuckled lightly and stepped away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beauty and the Idol **

**Disclaimer: **Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own it nor do I gain any money from this fanfiction.

* * *

><p><span>Thursday<span>

Naruto stared down at his plate. He frowned at the green gelatinous mass that had been jiggling suggestively at him since he had sat down. He was attempting to stop any of its advances with his spoon and he was failing. Naruto sighed and tried to tune back in to the mundane conversation around him.

"I really doubt he has crabs Ino," Sakura was saying to her blond friend.

"I'm right here you know," Kiba said.

"It'll be better for you if you say nothing," Gaara warned, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms. Naruto was sure Gaara was always secretly amused by Sakura and Ino's antics.

Kiba was Ino's latest social experiment. Every so often Ino would prey on the least appealing boys in the lower echelon of the high school's male population in hopes, she claimed, to find a nice guy. Three years into her experiment Ino realized that essentially all boys were the same when it came to two things – the female body and food. Since Ino enjoyed coitus and had enough experience in the kitchen, she saw no need to stop her hunt for the perfect mate to settle for.

"But he always scratches himself," Ino insisted. "You know… _down there_."

"Ino!" Kiba protested.

"Well you do."

Sakura rolled her eyes, turning to Gaara for help but the red head just raised a nonexistent eyebrow at her.

Naruto found his eyes wandering around the large cafeteria, his eyes skipping over the various cliques and finally landing on three figures sitting quietly by a large window on the further side of the lunch room.

Naruto recognized Sasuke, but he had never seen the other two boys before. One was slouched on the table next to Sasuke, his hand going down occasionally to adjust himself. He had brown dreadlocks pulled up into a ponytail and a diamond stud earring. He wore black Capri pants and a mesh shirt hidden under a grey short jacket. The second one sat stiffly across from them with his back ramrod-straight. He had long black hair that fell in thin strands that hid his face from Naruto's view. Since Naruto couldn't see his face he imagined full lips, captivating eyes, and high cheek-bones.

"Sakura?" Naruto called not taking his eyes off the figure.

"Hmm?" Sakura responded, chewing thoughtfully on her spinach salad.

"Who's that next to Sasuke? The boy with the long hair."

Sakura craned her neck to look over Ino's head and as soon as her eyes landed on the figure that had captured Naruto's attention she smirked.

"Out of your league," Gaara quipped.

"Oh?"

"Way out of your league," Sakura laughing.

"We'll see," Naruto said. His JELL-O finally succumbed to his will and he scraped the gooey substance onto his spoon and began eating it.

"Who's out of his league?" Ino inquired over the sound of Kiba's insistence that he certainly did not have crabs and for Ino to please stop telling everyone he did.

"Naruto's set his sights on Neji Hyuuga," Sakura responded.

Ino shook her head, "Even_ I_ wouldn't try to snag Hyuuga."

"I like challenges," Naruto said, he finished the rest of his JELL-O and headed to his final class.

* * *

><p><span>Friday <span>

"Say Sasuke," Naruto said approaching the dark haired teen as he stacked books on a high shelf.

"Whatever it is I don't want to know," Sasuke said looking down at the blond.

Naruto scowled, "You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"Every time you start a conversation like that you're about to ask a stupid question."

"I take offense to that," Naruto said feigning offense. Sasuke pointed to a copy of Leo Tolstoy's _War and Peace_ and Naruto handed him the thick hardcover book.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, slipping the book into its proper place.

"I was wondering if…" Naruto said his cheeks tinting pink.

Sasuke held his breath but when Naruto didn't continue he rolled his eyes at the blonds infuriating game and played a long. "If…?"

"Your friend Neji was single."

"He's out of your league," Sasuke depanned, descending the short ladder he was on. He realized with slight displeasure that Naruto was a few inches taller than him.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked angrily.

"I just do," Sasuke muttered picking up another stack of books.

"Wait a minute," Naruto said, a sly smile spreading across his face. "You've tried to bed him haven't you? You saucy minx."

"Saucy _what_?"

Naruto rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious. "You know, _Love Actually_."

"_Love Actually_?"

"You've never seen _Love_ _Actually_!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at Sasuke as if he had committed an unspeakable sin.

Sasuke became increasingly uncomfortable. "No."

"You're gay and you've never seen _Love Actually_?"

"Why does it matter?" Sasuke asked, hoping the low light hid his red face.

"That settles it, you're coming over tomorrow and we're watching it."

"No."

"Is 'no' the only word you know?"

"Yes," Sasuke said smirking.

"Come on it'll be great! We'll order pizza," Naruto said grinning.

"Don't you think I have better things to do?" Sasuke asked weakly. Even he knew that wasn't true.

"No." Naruto said standing. "Come at five and bring ice cream."

"I'm not coming."

"And bring your friend with you," Naruto called over his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beauty and the Idol **

**Disclaimer:**Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own it nor do I gain any money from this fanfiction.

* * *

><p><span>Saturday...PART I<span>

Sasuke attempted to slip on his mask of cool indifference as he meekly stood in front of Naruto's door at exactly five o' clock on Saturday evening. He was mildly surprised when the oak door opened to reveal a handsome man with silver hair and amused brown eyes staring down at him.

"Hi, I'm Kakashi, Naruto's court mandated workhorse," Kakashi said, shaking Sasuke's hand enthusiastically. "You must be Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and gave a quiet, "Nice to meet you."

Sasuke watched Kakashi briskly walk to the foot of the winding staircase in the hallway.

"Oi, Naruto! Ramen!" When there was no response Kakashi herded him into a spacious kitchen adjacent to the stairs.

"His highness probably isn't awake yet." Kakashi said, casually slipping on a pale pink apron. "Can I offer you anything to drink?"

Sasuke shook his head, perching on the edge of one of the three barstools tucked under the kitchen counter. He managed to keep up with Kakashi's small talk as the older man started preparing what looked like a complicated dish. The only ingredients Sasuke recognized were packages of udon noodles.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke almost jumped when he heard Naruto's soft voice from behind him. He half turned and was greeted by the sight of sleepy blond eyes, a bare tanned chest and a sculpted stomach. He felt his eyes running down Naruto's adonis's belt and felt a tinge of admiration and envy and a warm sensation in his nether regions that told him that he was aroused.

"Like what you see?" Naruto teased, playing with the elastic band of his orange sweat pants.

"You said five right?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "I didn't think you'd actually show up."

Sasuke was glad when the door bell rang in place of his reply. He watched Naruto grin widely and lightly jog to open the door. Sasuke knew he wasn't going to like whoever was on the other side of the door. Sure enough, Naruto returned to the kitchen followed closely by Ino, Gaara and Sakura.

"He called me conceited." Ino was saying. She wore cut up denim skinny jeans and a powder blue and white polka dot bustier. "Me? Conceited?" She flicked her blond her behind her thin tanned shoulder and pursed her lips when Sakura and Gaara failed to disagree.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Sakura replied halfheartedly.

Gaara was the first to acknowledge Sasuke, giving him a curt nod. Sakura blinked at the sight of him. She wore a simple strapless purple romper with silver flats. "Oh, hey…Sasuke," she said. Obviously Naruto had failed to tell the others that he was coming. Ino sat next to him, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"What's Kakashi making?" Ino asked him, taking a bite. It took Sasuke a while to realize she had addressed him directly. Ino raised a manicured brow at him, her bright blue eyes trained intently on his face.

"Erm…noodles, I think," Sasuke said clearing his throat uncomfortable. He couldn't get over the feeling that he didn't belong there.

Ino looked from Sasuke and Naruto, a hint of a smile on her face. "We aren't interrupting anything are we?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Drinks?"

"I'll have one," Gaara said leaning casually against the counter. Kakashi brushed past all of them as he continued cooking, even humming lightly to himself.

Two hours passed and the small group of teenagers carried on a light conversation with Kakashi regailing them with a tale or two. When Naruto's guardian finally finished cooking, they all took their plates and drinks to the basement where Naruto delivered on his promise when he held up a copy of _Love Actually_.

"Say, Sasuke," Naruto said, maneuvering to put in the DVD. "Where's your friend?"

Sasuke opted not to answer, stuffing noodles into his mouth. When Naruto continued to stare at he gave a one shoulder shrug.

"Friend?" Sakura inquired, smirking.

"You said there would be pizza," Ino interrupted, poking her noddles with her knife.

"This is healthier," Gaara said, lifting Ino's fork and gently feeding her a piece of broccoli.

Sasuke watched this exchange with a certain amount of wonder.

"She's right," Sasuke said. "You did promise pizza."

"I also told you to bring ice cream and... Neji," Naruto replied, returning to his spot on the plush leather couch.

"Hyuuga's coming?" Gaara asked. He didn't sound too pleased at the idea.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "I invited him."

"And?" Naruto pressed, slurping his noodles loudly.

"He said he'd try to come later."

"Shhh...the movie's starting," Ino said, leaning forward and blocking Naruto's reaction from Sasuke.

They fell into a comfortable silence as the British romantic-comedy began. Sasuke could hardly believe how delicious Kakashi's cooking was or how comfortable he felt around student he was sure he disliked.

_So this is what it's like to have friends_, Sasuke thought absently as Ino repeatedly slapped him softly on the shoulders at a particularly funny part in the movie. She seemed to do that a lot when she was excited. Naruto winked at Sasuke as Sakura cuddled closer to the blond, placing her head on his bare chest. Sasuke looked away and caught Gaara watching him.

He hoped Neji would forget to come.


End file.
